


Ice Ice Baby

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry teaches Iris to ice skate.





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hyped about the Margot Robbie Tonya Harding movie lol, so I have ice skating on my mind. I'm not sure what I think of this one, I kept rewriting it because I wasn't happy. I almost didn't post it but then I decided to anyway. I hope someone out there enjoys it!

Barry Allen was never an athlete. He was terrible at sports, the memory of his high school football tryout still haunts him to this day. Before the lightning strike, he wasn't a fast runner, he was uncoordinated, and would always chose reading a book over lifting at the gym. The only sport Barry liked was ice skating. In college just before Winter break, some friends convinced a reluctant Barry to go to the ice rink with them. To his surprise, he had a natural talent for it. His great balance and ease maneuvering in skates impressed his friends. Barry didn't skate often, but he always enjoyed doing it.

Iris had only been skating once as a little girl, and her butt still has a mark from a bad fall on the ice. When Barry first suggested they go skating together, Iris was nervous. Barry assured her that he'd hold onto her the whole time so she couldn't fall. He was excited to teach Iris how to skate. He liked how the tables had turned and Iris was the one who didn't know how to do something for once.

"You're going to be fine." Barry said after noticing his wife's nervous face as they tied up their skates. "If you fall, I promise I'll catch you before you hit the ice."

Barry took Iris by the hands and helped her get to the rink.

"Theres a stairs!" Iris squeezed. 

"It's just one step. You have to step down onto the rink." Barry explained.

Iris gave him a fearful look. "I didn't think there would be stairs."

Barry smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "It's ok." He said. He stepped down first and then assisted Iris. She was shaky at first, but Barry steadied her. He kept his arm tight around Iris as they started to skate.

"See, not so bad?" Barry asked.

"Not so bad." Iris repeated

Barry smiled. "Let's try gliding. It's easy." 

Iris looked at him uncertainly, but he gave her hand a squeeze and she said, "Ok."

Barry demonstrated as he spoke. "March forward two small steps and let your body move glide forward."

Iris watched. "It doesn't look too hard." She admitted. "But, don't let go of my hand!" 

"I won't." Barry promised.

Iris took a deep breath and copied what Barry did.

"YOU DID IT!" Barry shouted, enthusiastically.

Iris threw her hands in the air and yelled, "WOO!"

"I knew you could do this. You're a fast learner."

Iris started to relax, she was confident enough to let Barry move away his arm, but she kept hold of his hand.

She grew more courageous, picking up speed.

"Careful, Iris. We're going pretty fast now." Barry said.

Iris was too busy enjoying the feeling of gliding along the ice to pay attention to Barry's warning. She closed her eyes and felt the wind on her face. She lifted one foot off the ice to march again, but tripped over it. The next thing Iris knew, Barry was knelling on the ice and she was in his arms.

"Told you I'd catch you." Barry smirked.

They both laughed. Barry helped Iris stand up. 

"My hero." Iris mused to her husband. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for catching me."

"I'd never let you fall." Barry said. "Even though, that little bruise on your butt is cute."


End file.
